Vol 1 - The Lily
by Geeky.n.Weird
Summary: She knows what's going on in Karakura Town. She knows about the mysterious Hollow attacks, but her presence is unknown until one night. Along with what happens that night, she brings a change in the history of Shinigamis, Quincies, and another group. Will she be able to keep herself a secret after that fateful night? (Hope you like it!) d-.-b
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, to keep you guys from getting confused, the main character doesn't know who Uryu, Orihime, Ichigo, Chad and Rukia are and these five don't know who she is… until the next chapter.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, this way!" Rukia yelled. She, then, stopped abruptly. "It's – it's gone… again…"<p>

"Again!" Ichigo said, shocked.

"Isn't that the fifth one today?" Orihime asked.

"Yep…" Chad answered.

"Hey, you!" Uryu shouted. I turned around and tilted my head a little to the right. I popped some hard candy into my mouth.

"Yes? Can I help you with something?" I questioned. He ran up to me, panting a little.

"Have you seen… no… do you know what a Hollow is?" He looked straight into my eyes. _He'll be able to tell if I'm lying, but it won't hurt. _

"I'm sorry? Did ask me what a Hollow is?" I look at him with a puzzled expression. A girl runs up to him from behind. I look behind her without anyone noticing. There were three others standing a few yards away. _Hm… it's them alright. These are the people who get rid of those Hollows. Well, it'll be fun to toy with them._

"Sorry about bothering you. He doesn't know half the things he blurts out. Let's go," she said, tugging on his arm. They turn around and head towards the other district. I let out a little bit of my spiritual energy to see if they would notice.

I start walking to my house the moment they notice a difference. "Did you feel that? It came from behind us." Uryu muttered.

"That's impossible!" Ichigo yelled. "There was only that girl and she didn't even what a damn Hollow is!"

"What if she's lying?" Rukia suggested.

"But, how often do we find people like us, Rukia?" Orihime related.

"She's right," Chad responded. They left the district minutes later. I decided to head my own way. I got home about a half hour later, getting some grocery on the way. I started to cook the next day's lunch after I showered.

The next few days went by fairly similarly. They were left confused. Some days I would be a little too slow to get away so I'd have to hide. Eventually, one of them started to catch up on my act.

One day, I decided to go home the opposite way. As I headed home, I bumped into the guy who wears glasses. "Oh, hello."

"Hi," he said, adjusting his glasses. "I never got your name."

"My name? Well… I never got yours," I remarked. I started to walk home.

"I'll drop you off at home, and I'm Uryu… Ishida…" he told me.

"Nice to meet you, Uryu. I'm Shirayuri. You can call me Shira or Yuri," I smiled, "and I guess I wouldn't mind some company home."

"Well, then," he smirked, "Your family name?"

I walked up to him. I stood on my toes and whispered, "I know why you're really here. You're just trying to start a conversation. You, actually, want to know more about me, don't you, _Mr. I-shi-da_?"

He looked pretty stunned as we started to walk towards my house. "So… since you know my intentions, why don't you tell me… about yourself? Like what powers you have?"

"It'll take more than asking me questions for you to know about me," I muttered, "plus, what is there to know about me. You'll figure it out soon."

"There's a lot to know about you!" he argued. I stop where we are and get out my house key. "Oh, we're here already?"

"No, I'm just not sure if I should let you know where I live so see you and don't bother to tell anyone about me. They won't believe you." I added. "In the meantime, see you around!" I left without a second's notice, keeping him busy with thoughts if he should or shouldn't tell the others.

I get home like usual and continue with my everyday routine.

A few weeks later, a massive Hollow attack happened. There were plenty that kept me busy in my neighborhood. I got rid of the weaker Hollows in no time. I could feel a stronger spiritual pressure near me, but I couldn't pinpoint where it was.

Then, I felt a small pull inside me and it got stronger every minute. Before I realized it was my soul being pulled towards the source, it was too late. My body fell limp to the ground with my beautiful sword, glistening in the dim light.

The tug got stronger as it led me down an isolated street. There I met the Hollow that I couldn't locate. I observed the way he pulled me towards him, with slow, steady movements. He made sure precisely to place his spiritual pressure everywhere.

"You're a weakling!" he shouted. "Well, since you won't do me any good and… you're also attached to your body."

"Obviously…" I retorted.

"Quiet!" he yelled. "Since you're not worth eating, I'll cut your chain and soon you'll become one of us."

"Wait… what?!" It was too late. The chain that connected me to my body was cut. Pain surged through my entire body, and the breaking of the chain echoed through the street.

I stumbled to where my body was lying. I tried to figure out a way to get in my body and fight the Hollows that started to surround. More came as my spiritual pressure increase and decreased. I let out a painful cry.

I fell to my knees, holding on to the chain that was shrinking minute by minute. I fell to my back. _What a wonderful… way… to… die… _

Two guys rushed by my side. One had his back to me while the other kneeled by my side. I saw his red hair. "I… know you…" I mumbled.

"Get her out of here!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I smiled at his voice. It soothed me inside out. "I'll get her body and her… sword?"

"It's a –" I was cut off with a hand. He put one arm under my knees and the other under my back. He took me to a safer area and propped me up against a chimney. I blinked away the blurry vision.

He had a big smile on his face when I looked at him. I painfully smiled at him. He let out a sad sigh and said, "Right now, you need to enter that hidden world of yours and find your powers. When you do, unleash them and you'll become like me. Got it?"

"But, why?" I croaked. "How do I even get there?" I looked at him. He put two fingers on my forehead.

"I'll help you this time, but after that it's up to you when you want release Shikai and hopefully – eventually – Bankai," he added, "and sorry because it might hurt." He knocked me unconscious.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a sparkling rainbow sky that lightened and darkened as if it were night or day. I leaned against what looked like a tropical tree. I looked around my surroundings and saw that this place was split into five different sections.

The first one I saw was there were plants everywhere so I assumed it dealt with earth; then came emptiness but there was a lot of air pressure so that I guessed was wind; after that there was a calm ocean which must represent water; there a blazing forest meaning fire; the final one couldn't even be described of its beauty and only spirituality would resemble that.

"Idiot…" I heard a male's voice say.

"I'm not an idiot," I muttered, "so, don't call me that!" Now, there was a frown on my face. The chain was past my knees. "Oh, shit…"

"You better hurry and eat the fruit," he said.

"Where is it? And why should I?" I remarked. Just as I finished my sentence, a fruit fell from the tropical tree and I caught it. The fruit changed colors differing from neon bright to dark and dull.

"Just eat it."

"It… it changes colors!"

"Just… Eat… It…" From the way he was talking, it sounded like he was getting frustrated with me. Not only that, but the chain was shrinking faster than before. It was a little below my elbow.

I hesitantly took a bite out of the color-changing fruit. The air around me started to whirl faster and faster so I was forced to shut my eyes.

When I reopened them, I standing on the edge of the roof in a black robe with a new katana attached to my back. It was kept together with a golden chain attached by a flower pin in the middle of my chest, coming from my right shoulder to the left side of my waist. My hair was up in a long braid with a purple tiger lily at the start of the braid and the end.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Rukia, her Shihakusho is like yours!" he yelled. "By the way, I don't think you remember my name; it's Renji Abarai!" I nod. A Hollow comes up behind him and, immediately, I go into battle mode. I'm behind him in less than a second and slice down the Hollow.

His eyes grew wide as he felt my movement. "Whoa…" I said nearly losing my balance. "You shouldn't let your guard down, you know. You could die, and I wouldn't want that at all." I grinned slightly.

He lets out a little laugh and mutters, "Just like your father and as beautiful as your mother." He went back to fighting, and I slowly adjusted to the techniques of a Shinigami – as to what they are known as.

After the Hollows decided to stop attacking, we met up in the park. "Your body is actually light," Uryu said. My face turned a bit red. _Good thing it's just me, him, and Renji.__..__ That sounds weird._

I somehow fit back into my body. "Hey, this feels weird." I shake my left foot. "It's mainly this foot." I turn to look at Renji.

"You'll be alright." Renji patted me on the head. A Hollow appeared behind the two guys. I took out my Quincy bracelet from my pocket. Within seconds, the arrow was shot and ear piercing scream came out of the Hollow.

"You-you're also a Quincy!" Uryu asked, surprised as hell. "But how is that possible!"

"Everything's possible… My mother was… a Quincy…" I put my bracelet in my pocket. "This was hers."

"And your dad's a Shinigami, then," Uryu said.

"_Was _a Shinigami," Renji corrected. He tries not to make eye contact with me. I don't bother to say anything.

"Wait, so you're saying that –" I cut him off with a hell-like glare.

"Don't say anything to the others about. I'm pretty sure Rukia knows, and she won't tell anyone, right?" I make sure.

"Yeah, Captain Kuchiki told her not to say anything," Renji added. We talked a little bit more about a few other little things like the flower in my hair. The moment they said that I started to panic. Why? Because the flower wasn't there.

I found it near a tree. I cleaned most of the dirt off it. It was still pretty dirty so I turned it into a katana.

"How do you do that?" Uryu asked. "I mean it was a flower and now it's a katana."

"Now, I can't reveal all my secrets, can I, Uryu?" I grinned. The others finally arrived at the park.

"No one else is hurt, tight?" the orange-haired girl asked.

"No, Orihime, everyone's fine," Uryu said. "Nothing to worry about."

I smiled at everyone and introduced myself, "I'm Shirayuri. You can call Shiro or Yuri."

"I'm Ichigo; that's Chad. I mean Yasutora Sado; that's his full name, but we call him Chad. Oh, and this is Rukia. And that's Orihime," Ichigo said, pointing to everyone as he familiarized me with the names.

"So, Lady Miyashinta, when are you coming with us?" Rukia asked. "I'm – I'm sorry. I – I forgot that you…" She looked away in embarrassment.

"No, it's alright. I mean sooner or later, they would know about me. I can't really hide it," I explained, "plus, there's no need to be embarrassed if you forgot orders. After all, we learn from mistakes."

"She's right, Rukia," Orihime said.

"Hey, I heard there's a student transfer to Karakura High. Do you know who it might be?" Ichigo dumbfoundedly asked. I nodded. "Who?"

"Me," I replied.

"Why? Is it closer or did you not like the school?" he continued.

"Idiot, I was go to there so you guys would be able to figure out that it's me who's been doing all this," I spilled.

"Why?" Orihime pondered. "I mean you could have told us."

"Yeah, but that's not fun or interesting," I began, "think, if I were a Hollow that continuously attacked but never got caught, how would want to track me? And… the Hollow would try to get closer to their targets which will end being people with strong spiritual pressure, like you guys…"

"Not only that, if that Hollow really wanted to get caught, he would attack simultaneously, in the same area," Uryu added, fixing his glasses so the light reflected through them. "That's basically saying 'I'm right here, come and get me.' And only dimwitted people do that."

"Oh, I see, so are you still going to transfer or not?" Orihime questioned.

"Well, I might as well, and I don't like the other school and their students, so most likely," I answered.

"You'll like the school…" Chad complimented.

"Well, I have get going. Good night, everyone." I left them before they could anything, but I knew that Renji would follow me.

"Let me go. I'll be able to explain it all to her." Renji followed me to a hilltop. I sat next to a tree when I saw him come by. "You're coming, right?"

"Well, I kind of have to… so… yes, I'm coming." I looked at him with a bit worried expression. "How long will I be there?"

"A few months, depends on how fast you learn," he muttered. "You're clan has been known to learn fairly quickly. You guys master techniques within days, but every now and then, they have a slow learner."

"I learn fast and adjust fast, so how much time?"

"Two to three months."

"Ok, when do we leave?"

"Tonight."

"But that's too soon. Where will I put my… I don't know… my body?"

"You ask too many questions."

"Sorry. I got that from my mom."

"It's ok, and we can leave your body at Urahara's shop."

"…ok."

"Ready, well, how do I get out my body?" I asked for the last time.

"We'll talk about that when we get to Urahara's place, ok?" I nod. "So, tell me, how come you've never used my name yet?"

"It sounds funny to me. I mean it's like I had another name for you but I can't remember."

"You want to know something about you when you were little?" He looked at me. My eyes widened when he asked me that.

"Yes, I do!"

"Well, when you first learned to speak, you called me 'Brother,' not Renji, even after I scolded you many time."

"Well, can I… still call you…? 'Brother'?" I asked. "Please?"

"Of course you can… you're probably wondering why I never came back after what happened ten years ago. Your parents made me promise that until you don't unleash your soul reaper powers, I'm not to talk to you at all or even see you."

"But you still watched over me…"

"Yeah, I did. Well, not just me, but so did your family, on your dad's side. When you learned how to hide your spiritual pressure and change it, we all panicked. We were all scared that we had lost you like your mother and father, but look at you now."

"How many uncles and aunts do I have?" I asked curiously.

"You're dad had five sisters, I think, and you now have like fifteen cousins…" he answered. We were silent for a few seconds.

"You know how scared I was when I was attacked by a Hollow for the first time. You were the first person that came to my mind… well, it was your red hair…. I missed you so much even though I didn't remember what you looked like."

"I know. I saw." He looked away to avoid eye contact.

I hugged him and buried my face in his chest. "Don't leave me alone again," I whispered. "Ever."

His arms wrapped around me and he whispered back, "I won't…"

After that, we went to Urahara's shop. We entered the living room. It was quite a while until someone came. I recognized Urahara the moment I saw green.

"So… she's coming with me to the Soul Society so she's going to have to keep her body somewhere. Can she keep it here?" Renji asked.

"Of course she can…" he answered.

"Don't do anything to my body," I warned. I shot a glare at him. He nodded vigorously as if to answer that if he did, he'd be ready for the consequences.

"Thanks…" Renji acknowledged. I got out of my body and left with Renji. We headed outside and he opened a gate to the Soul Society with his Zanpakuto. A little while later, two black butterflies came for us.

"What are those?" I questioned. They looked harmless, but you never know what could be underneath the skin… like me.

"Those are Jigokucho, or hell butterflies. They're used for travel and communication. Right now, we're traveling through the Senkaimon so it saves us inconvenience of passing through the Dangai, or the Precipice World. That is the place between the Soul Society and the Human World," he explained thoroughly.

"Interesting. Before we enter, I have one more question: Is there a library in the Seireitei?"

"Yes, there is, and it's pretty big." I started to make plans to visit it one day. We entered the Senkaimon and minutes later, we were in the Seireitei.

"Whoa, this is as big as Karakura Town, maybe bigger," I mumbled under my breath. We headed inwards.

"Tomorrow will be introductions, ok? Then, training starts," he described, "after that, you'll go to live with your clan and be placed as third seat of Squad 9."

"How long will it take for me to finish training?"

"Depends on you, but your clan has been known to learn and master techniques very quickly," Renji bragged again, "but… every now and then, you have the one slow learner or lazy one. But, I'm pretty sure you'll finish fairly quickly."

I nodded. He started to walk towards his barracks. I followed him. We met a few people on the way there, but the Seireitei seemed empty even though I knew it wasn't.

A while later, I got tackled into a hug. "What's… going… on?!" I choked.

"Cousin, you're so pretty! I think I'm in love with you!" someone shouted in my left ear.

"Hiroshi, let go of her!" a girl yelled. That caught Renji's attention. He came running over after realizing the fact that I wasn't following him.

After they released Hiroshi – which I guessed was his name – off of me. I took in a few deep breaths and straightened my Shihakusho.

"Sorry about that, cousin. Hiro got a bit too excited when he saw," another guy apologized. "I'm Kyo and that's Akiko." He pointed to the older-looking girl that was scolding Hiroshi.

"You can call him Hiro for short. I mean no one really uses his full name unless he's being scolded," Akiko said.

"Lieutenant Abarai, when can cousin come and live with us? And does she have to be trained by you, huh?" Hiro asked. "Can I train her?"

"She can live with you guys when she's done with her training, and yes, she has to be trained by me because I have the authority while you don't," Renji answered. "Go on home. It's pretty late. Come on, Yuri."

"Coming…" I told him. "So… Kyo, right?"

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you cousin…" he smiles mischievously.

"Why am I getting the feeling that you've waited your entire life just to meet me?" I asked.

"Because that feeling is right. I have been waiting my entire life just to meet you," he answered.

"Why?"

"Because I've heard so much about you. What you've done in the human world. How smoothly you handled everything. Everyone admires you." He puts a strand of hair behind my ear.

"That's really nice… I'm a potential rival for you, aren't I, Cousin Kyo?" I smirk. I start to walk in the path Renji went in.

"You are, but only time will tell how good you are… goodnight, Cousin. I really do hope that you sleep well…" He turns around and heads home.

"I like you, Cousin Kyo… I really do because it's nice to have a rival, but do watch your back, ok?" I tell him.

"I will, Cousin Yuri. I surely will…" He leaves without a second thought and I follow Renji.

"I overheard the conversation," he said, "Sounded like he was threatening you…"

"Maybe… but he wouldn't risk it…"

"Risk what?" he asks. "He doesn't have anything to risk…"

"He does…" Renji turns around to face me. "He's next in line after me… I'm guessing that is anything happens to me, and I become unable to fulfill my duties as the head, he gets to take over…"

"Should we tell your clan about this?"

"No… at least, not now. I want to see what happens if I play along with he has going on in his little head because that is what he'll least expect, especially out of me since I don't know anything," I grin.

"If you insist, but tell me if anything happens, got it?" he tells me with a bit of a concerned look.

"Don't worry, Brother," I smile. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I know you'll be there for me so there's nothing to worry about." He lets out a little laugh and pats me on the head.

"You can be so mischievious."


End file.
